Confessions of Dr. Jesse Travis
by Trolley
Summary: Get to know everyone's (well, at least mine!) favorite ER surgeon. Jesse's thoughts on life, love, and other stuff. Please R/R! Thanks!


Hi. My name is Jesse Dane Travis. I am 30 years old. I am a resident ER surgeon at Community General Hospital in Los Angeles, CA. I have been there for about four years, and have, in that time, made some lifelong friendships.  
  
My three best friends are Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Internal Medicine at CG, his son Steve Sloan, a homicide detective with the LAPD, and Dr. Amanda Bentley, resident pathologist. First of all, there's Mark. I started out as his intern, and I don't know what happened. I guess he just took a special liking to me. Amanda says he probably sees a little bit of himself in me. I hope she's right, cause I want to be like Mark when I get old! Actually, he's not really old. Sure, maybe in years, but he certainly doesn't act his age! Mark would do anything for me. He would probably do just about anything for just about anybody, really. He is like a father to me. My dad, on the other hand… well, we'll get to him later.  
  
Now for Steve. Steve's my buddy. He's Mark's son, so I guess that makes us kinda like brothers. Which, we really do act like brothers. We even own a BBQ restaurant together. It's called BBQ Bob's. There's a rather interesting story behind that. But that's for later. I often envy the father-son relationship that Steve has with his father. I never got that with my dad. I guess that's sort of what Mark's for.  
  
Last but not least is Amanda. Oh, what can I say about Amanda? She was a friend of the Sloans' and worked at the hospital. I don't think she really liked me that much at first. I actually think they all found me just a little bit annoying. But I grew on her! Especially when I delivered her baby in the back seat of my car. Now THAT was an experience! She even named the baby after me. Well, sort of. Colin JESSE Livingston, aka CJ. Then there's Amanda's foster son Dion. I'm really close to the boys, as are Mark and Steve. We're all like one bog family. Mark: the wise old father; Steve: the brave, eldest brother; Amanda: the sensible practical sister; and finally, me: the slightly annoying, yet endearing, charming, and suave kid brother. *insert big grin* But seriously, I am so lucky to have my friends. I don't know what they'd do with out me!! ;) (j/k!)  
  
But, boy, have they gotten me into a lot of trouble! Okay, okay, I guess I did kinda get myself into most of it. Yeah, with my best friend being a cop and all, I'm always hearing about Steve's latest case. And Mark is a self-proclaimed medical consultant to the police department. I really like helping out (or trying to!) with the cases. I don't like to brag *ahem* but I guess I have been kind of influential in solving a few cases. Mostly they make me a decoy to fool the criminals. But, I have gotten into a few life-threatening situations since I started hanging out with the Sloans and Amanda. Like when I got that genetically altered smallpox. I was so scared. I just knew it was the end. My life was playing before my eyes the whole time…okay, that wasn't until the last part, and it wasn't really my whole life…just the parts with girls…anyway!! It wasn't all that bad…okay it was. Mark stayed by my side the whole time. I really don't see why he did -- I mean, he didn't have to stay quarantined. He had had the vaccination. But he did. Right up to the end. I don't remember most of it. I was delirious most of the time. But I do remember him injecting himself with my infected blood. He knew there was a chance that his blood would start making the antigen -- for me. He also knew it was only a chance. I couldn't believe it. I'm not quite sure what all happened, but I do know that Steve and Amanda were frantic the whole time searching for the stolen antigen, and that Mark's blood wasn't rejecting the virus, at first at least. I hear Steve physically threatened a couple people. And once it was all over, the Sloans let me stay at the beach house while I recuperated. Let me tell you, Steve has some great premium cable channels.  
  
While we're talking about trouble and life threatening situations, we may as well take a look at my love life. I guess you could say I haven't had the best of luck with the female species. Oh, I had my share of elementary and high school sweethearts. In high school my main flame was the only girl in my class who was shorter than me. Anyway, in college there was Ester, then Judy, and Becky, Stacy, and who knows how many more. Oh, and I can't forget Debbie! She was five inches taller than me and captain of the girls wrestling team. Let's just say she was a little too rough. I got more slaps from that girl…anyway, let's skip ahead to Susan. Dang, she was great. I still can't believe she ran off with that chiropractor. I didn't let on how much it hurt. Gosh, it still hurts. I really loved her. But I guess we just weren't right for each other, we weren't ready, or something like that. But that's not to say there won't be others. I don't think I'm quite ready to settle down yet, though.  
  
All this brings me to my dad. I called him that one time. When he asked my how I was doing, he didn't believe me when I said I was just getting over a case of smallpox. It wasn't until later that I learned that he was a spy for the NSA. That cleared up all the time away from home when I was a kid. I mean, he wasn't the worst dad. He was great -- when he was there. I actually don't remember much about him. We didn't do any of that father-son stuff together. No camping or fishing trips or anything. We hadn't seen each other in who-knows-how-long until he came to visit me a year or so ago. Yep, I got entangled in one of his secret missions. But, I can't really talk about that. It's classified. So now you see why I envy Mark and Steve.  
  
As you can see, I have a very interesting life. I love my job, although it is very demanding. And I love my friends, although I know we get on each others' nerves a lot! And I am a firm believer in the fact that, even when everything stinks, life is great! 


End file.
